Moony and the Marauders
by WhatTheHellIsThat
Summary: Their search finally ended when they came across a shivering Remus curled up next to a tree. His entire being was covered in scratches and bruises, and nasty deep cuts that were sure to leave scars...


**A/n: I wanted so badly to write something from the Marauders Generation symbolizing their friendship, but couldn't come up with a great plot, but instead just came up with this short one-shot...so here, I am ditching my other writing responsibilities ( such as 20 forbidden) tonight and writing this. I will, of course be going back to 20 forbidden tomorrow. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it. Certainly let me know if you did (or didn't) with a review please!**

**Also, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be in a castle somewhere in the European countryside having tea with Tom Felton, which, I assure you, isn't the case. But a girl can dream ,right?**

**Enjoy!**

The snow crunched under their boot clad feet, as three of the four marauders made their way through the snow in the early morning. They had to move quickly.

Moony had escaped the shrieking shack the night before and gone off toward the Forbidden Forest. It was about fourteen degrees Fahrenheit, and every second Moony spent in the forest without any clothes, was a second that could be potentially fatal.

So Sirius, who was carrying an extra cloak, James, and Peter moved quickly through the snow covered trees, looking for their friend.

Their search finally ended when they came across a shivering Remus curled up next to a tree. His entire being was covered in scratches and bruises, and nasty deep cuts that were sure to leave scars.

Clumps of matted hair and even a few dead rodents were on the snowy ground next to him. There were blotches of deep crimson blood in contrast to the blindingly white snow all around him.

The three boys who had been hoping, but not expecting, anything better than the sight before them, let out a chorus of "There he is!" and "Thank Merlin you're alright Moony!". They rushed toward their friend, who hadn't even lifted his head to acknowledge their arrival. Sirius reached him first. The tall, black haired boy pulled his mangled and bloody friend into a sitting position, and wrapped the cloak around him, while James helped him gently pull him up to his feet. Seeing that he was in no condition to walk, Sirius, the most athletic of the three, hauled him up into his arms, to carry him bridal style.

"You'll be just fine, Mate." Sirius said, trying to comfort the bloody mess in his arms. Peter looked at the barely conscious body with concern.

James took out his wand and muttered "Accio blanket." to which a fluffy red blanket with Golden Snitches on it came flying towards him. He draped it over Remus and mumbled, "Yeah, you'll be all patched up in no time!" with little enthusiasm.

And so they walked toward the castle in the early morning light of the white winter sky.

Remus awoke to playful voices around him. Upon waking he felt terrible pain all over his body, and he opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital bed, with his three best friends gathered around him.

"HE'S ALIVE!" the tallest of them shouted.

"Yes, Sirius, we never really thought otherwise, now did we?" James said teasingly, although it was apparent he was relieved to see Remus awake.

"Yes, I'm fine... Uh... What exactly happened?" Remus asked, inwardly wondering if he actually wanted to know or not.

"Well, we found you this morning in the Forest. You escaped again..." James said meekly, running a hand through his messy black hair, and adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, looks like someone fancied a little centaur hunting, eh?" Sirius said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not funny, Pads." Remus warned, the grin of other boys face quickly disappearing , who muttered a quick "Sorry!".

Within minutes the four boys were joking and laughing like one of them wasn't at the moment laying in a hospital bed, covered from head to toe in minor and major lacerations, with several broken bones a terrible fever, and looking just as disheveled as ever.

Yet under the jokes, the playful teasing, and the aimless conversation, Remus would never know just how relieved they were that he was okay, and just how worried sick they were sitting by his unconscious body. He would never know that at that moment, they were relishing in the thought that he, Remus John Lupin, would be alive and safe for another whole month.


End file.
